fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Star
It's Aiya Atsuko own brand at she created herself, this brand is symbolizing the style in star, her symbol is a triple star (like the hairpin of Aiya Atsuko). Akane Himeko favourite brand. This brand's main constellation is Virgo and the main virtue is Love. Is a cool-type brand. Concept "'Everybody is a star but each star is unique'" This is the brand concept that seeks to create an outfit for each girl, feel able to shine anywhere at any time, felt unique and special. Idols The idols that use this brand: *Aiya Atsuko (Top designer) *Akane Himeko *Belle Renjouji *Aimi Atsuko *Berry Akai *Mirelle Aitsuki *Himawari Yumekawa System Constellation - Virgo The main costellation of this brand is Virgo but she have a colaborative coord with scorpio. *Scorpio Dessert Flower Coord * Crystal Torte Coord * Cupid Virgo Coord(Premium) * Virgo Blessing Coord (Masterpiece) Virtue - Love The main virtue is Love. *Love Words Coord *Aphrodite Coord Romance - The Frog Prince & Swan Lake The main's fairy tales of this brand are The frog prince and Swan Lake. *Frog Princess Kiss Coord (Premium) *Odette Reborn Coord (Masterpiece) *Adorable Garden Princess Coord (Masterpiece) *Swan's Lake Coord (Premium) *Chandelier Golden Consellier Coord (Beauty and The Beast) *Cinderella Magic Wand Coord (Cinderella) *Crystal Eternal Rest Coord (Snow White) *Tower HairPin Coord (Rapunzel) Story Coords Normal Coords *Black Cat Coord *Little Cosmos Emerald Coord *Travel Coord *Fantasia Princess Coord *Little Cosmos Red Coord *Stardust Rainy Coord *Dog Caramel Coord *Little Cosmos Orange Coord *One point Star magneta coord *Extreme Pop Coord *My first Heart coord *Fly Away Coord *Universe Star Coord *Burst Coord *Studious Girl Coord *Farm Basket Coord *Alma Coord *Kyn Tokimeki Coord *Lion Fury Coord *Rinne Gift Coord *Fountain Coord *Crazy Pride Coord *Pure Pure Lady Coord *White Pearl Coord *Cheetah Coord Rare Coords *Spain Travel Coord *Italy Travel Coord *Japan Travel Coord *China Travel Coord *Paris Travel Coord *EUA Travel Coord *Butterfly Coord *Hippie Peace Flower Coord *Frozen Snowflake Coord *Frozen Snowflake Aqua Coord *Queen Swan Coord *Cinema Premiere Coord *Free Universe Coord *Super Galaxy Cute Coord *Vivid Fur Coord *Royal Pink Palace Coord *Emperor Swan Coord *Palace Pale Red Coord *Vacation Mermaid Coord *Eternal Valkrye Heart Coord *Marchen Coord *Endless Night Coord *Heaven Discotheque Coord *True Lady Coord *Maddy Sweet Wonderland Coord *Skull Pandora Coord * Living Pride Coord * Beautifull Sexy Coord * Delicious Maid Coord * Delicious Waitress Coord * Happy Pattisiere Coord * Sexy Pattisiere Coord * Wonderland Pattisiere Coord * Spanish Channel Rose Coord * Comic Coord * Mangá Coord * BlancaNieves Special Coord * Two-Linked Star Coord * Devil Obscure Coord * Rainbow Lady Coord *Live Rainbow coord Premium Rare Coords *Victorian Heart Coord *Universe Queen Coord *Ribbon Fantasy Coord *Pirates Navigation Coord *Mirai Precious Aquarius coord * Beautifull Full Moon Coord * Marie Angel Rose Coord * Marlyn White Celebrity Coord * Shiny Star Pearl Coord * Happy Cosplay Coord * Fashion Crescendo Coord * Flufly Sheep Girl Coord * Adrenalin Love Coord * Plasma Love Coord * Eostera Spring Coord * Fairy Twinkle Bell Coord Masterpiece Coords *Universe Phoenix Coord *Flamme de l'amour coord *Legendary Emperor Swan Coord *Sunflower Garden Coord *Ange étreinte Coord *Sweetness Angel Coord Campaign Rare Coords Trivia *The main appeal is Universe Tri Star (Uchū Toraisutā) *Is the first brand to make Masterpiece coords Category:Cool Brands Category:Brands